The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
Certain complexities may be associated with public and private cloud environments such as: multiple cloud services in a cloud environment, multiple tenants in a cloud environment, multiple data centers, disparate global locations of cloud data centers and end users, sharing of infrastructure elements by multiple cloud services and cloud tenants, etc. Given such potential complexities, challenges may exist in determining optimal network topologies so that network data traffic throughput can be streamlined.